Atlantic: Luminous Legends!
'Atlantic: Luminous Legends! '''is the 6th episode of Season 33. Summary Gekko and Luna Girl’s relationship is put to the test when one of them meets the Sun Chimera while the other meets the Moon Chimera, and now they must work together to help them find Bright Stones, Night Stones, and even each other, all while trying to stop the Evil Queen from keeping them apart and messing with day and night. Plot The episode begins with the sun rising and the Sun Chimera appears to watch it rise, along with her companion, the Moon Chimera. Then, as the sun goes down later after morning and afternoon ended, dusk, evening, and then night appeared as the moon rises and the Moon Chimera appears to watch it’s shimmering glow with the Sun Chimera. It was a lovely sight for the lovely duo to see. The next day, the Disney Junior Club was having breakfast of heart-shaped waffles with vanilla ice cream and cherries. Everyone was enjoying their breakfast, even Greg and Luna were sharing their breakfast like a couple would. After breakfast, the gang enjoyed seeing Greg and Luna talking and laughing together while walking as Kwazii says to his friends that those two are the perfect match, and Amaya agrees then Connor adds that they’re like the ocean and the sky, peanut butter and jelly, and mostly, the sun and the moon. And despite being quite the opposites, Greg and Luna are really meant for each other. With a nod, Sofia agrees on that and reminds her friends that while those two are having a good time, they’re going to the Fantasy Forest to check out the two chimeras when Connor mentioned the sun and the moon. When Amaya asks what was so special about these two chimeras, Sofia tells her about the first chimera is the Sun Chimera and then second second chimera, the Moon Chimera. Smirking, Kwazii thinks that this might be the best mission Greg and Luna might not forget, as he and his friends entered the Fantasy Forest. When they were in the forest, they were in awe when they saw the blinding light of the Sun Chimera, along with it's lunar companion, the Moon Chimera. Greg eyed the Sun Chimera in amazement just as Connor warned him to not stare too much because if he does, he'll be seeing spots all day. As Greg took one last glance at the Sun Chimera, Sofia says hello to the chimeras and they replied hello to them as well, happy to see her as if she was their old friend. Kwazii, using his magical animal communication power, walks up to the chimeras, and Amaya heard him say something about finding some special stones with them as the chimeras were glad to hear that. The gang then forms two teams- Greg, Amaya, Connor, Sheriff Callie, and Kwazii are with the Sun Chimera to find Bright Stones, and Sofia, Luna, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully are with the Moon Chimera to find Night Stones. Before either went with their team and one of the chimeras, Greg looks over his shoulder and says good luck to Luna as she looks over her shoulder and said the same thing to him. But little did the gang know was that someone was watching them in the Magic Mirror. She then plots up a new plan, and meant messing with the magic of day and night just by trying to keep the Sun Chimera and the Moon Chimera apart. On the other side of the Fantasy Forest, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Sheriff Callie, and Peck were helping the Sun Chimera find as many Bright Stones as they can. Later, it was evening and Sofia, Luna, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were helping the Moon Chimera find more Night Stones than ever. Luna then decides to call the others so will know how they were doing on helping the Sun Chimera, and Sofia decides that that's a great idea as her friend pulls out her iDisney to call their friends. As she has contact, Luna asks Greg how he and their friends were doing with the Sun Chimera as Greg replied that they did great, that they’ve collected so many Bright Stones for her, then he asks Luna how she and the others are doing at helping the Moon Chimera find any Night Stones. With a smile, Luna replied that they’ve found more so far, in fact, probably a lot more Night Stones than Bright Stones the others are finding with the Sun Chimera. Although a bit offended, Luna replied with a tight smile that that’s great, but Greg quickly replied that he hopes that she and the others find more Night Stones. After ending the call, Luna calls to everyone that they need to find as many stones as they can, although her friends are starting to think that she's beginning to want to find more than Greg, who wants to find more Bright Stones than Luna finding Night Stones, and they were getting concerned about their two friends. Meanwhile, the Evil Queen had overheard the conversation and decides to make the search for Bright Stones and Night Stones a lot more complicated, as she uses her evil magic to do it. At the other side, Luna and her friends were almost done finding more Night Stones just when the Moon Chimera called to them that he’s found some more, a lot more enough to beat Greg and his team who might've found less Bright Stones just as Izzy asked Luna if she's not being too competitive over Greg, who might've found more Bright Stones than her. But Luna ignores that comment and proclaims that if he and his team have gotten more, then they need to collect more Night Stones if they’re going to meet up soon! Finally, Izzy has enough of searching as she sits down to relax, but only to get scold at by Luna who asks her harshly if this is really the time to take a break as Captain Jake decides that they should, they’re tired. Powers that Kwazii used * Lunar Moon Power * Guiding Light * Psychic Vision * Super Hearing * Magic Sensing * Healing Power * Protection Power * Super Speed * Earth Slam * Magical aura reading * Magical animal communication * Clothing Change Villain Motives * Evil Queen: To mess with day and night by keeping the Sun and Moon Chimeras apart Trivia * Gekko and Luna Girl kiss for the second time at the end of the episode. ** The first time they kissed was in Gekko's Lovely Luna. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 33 Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on the Evil Queen Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Magic Category:PJ Masks images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Luna Girl images Category:Season 33 images Category:Atlantic images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Episodes with images Category:Romance images Category:Couple images Category:Hugging images